


first offense (statute title 18, section 6501)

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, F/M, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "Outdoor Sex for Ranger Akers and Nancy!"





	

"Miss Drew, I must say that I'm surprised at you. I thought _you_ , of all people, would know better than to litter."

Surprise. Confusion. Incredulity. Annoyance.

Nancy stops tying her shoe, just staring at the ground for a long moment. She was supposed to be getting pictures of birds-- all of which seem to promptly flee the second she gets even remotely close, of course-- but noooo, Park Ranger Akers just _had_ to come along and scare half the birds of the forest away.

She's starting to understand where Sally was coming from.

She knows what he's referring to, but unless he's an absolute idiot--

"With all due respect, Ranger Akers. That shoe was here _long_ before I got here."

"You know I can't take your word for that, Miss Drew."

"Oh," she starts, Nancy straightening from where she'd been bent over, her ass on clear display for dear Jeff, "is that so? Because… the way I see it, it looks like it's just about become one with the forest."

"Talking back to a Park Ranger..."

Turning to look at him, Nancy's jaw drops, utter disbelief etched into her features as she stares at him _actually writing her a damn ticket_.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Tearing off the piece of paper, he holds it out to her, Nancy making no move toward it whatsoever. "Here you go, Miss Drew. That will be $300 payable either by check or in cash at any Pennsylvania Ranger Station or online. You'll find your ticket number on that slip of paper there."

" _Excuse me_?!"

"According to the Pennsylvania Constitution, Statute Title 18, Section 6501 we would consider this a summary offense on account of it being a first offense. A subsequent offense would result in my having to call this a third degree misdemeanor alongside a $1,000 fine and possible imprisonment and up to one year of community service."

"And what would that be, exactly? You catching me near an item that I didn't litter myself again?"

"Miss Drew, it is not outside of my jurisdiction to have you arrested for up to ninety days in addition to that aforementioned fine."

"Really?" She takes a few well-placed steps in his direction and grabs the piece of paper to ball up. "I don't think you'd actually have the guts to do it."

As if to prove her point, she drops the ticket with a shrug.

"Guess I'll just have to leave that there and see."

" _Miss Drew_ \--"

"I know that this is otherwise motivated, _Ranger Akers_. I'm a _detective_. I happen to be a very observant person."

"I'd… really advise you to pick that up, Miss Drew. For your own good as well as mine."

"What, so _you_ don't do something regrettable?"

She stares at him for a long moment, the two of them seemingly at a stand-still.

"I think you did this so that if you _do_ do something regrettable… you'll have leverage and I won't be able to tell anyone that you decided to act on your desires."

"Miss Drew, I do believe we both know that to be a ridiculous, baseless claim. I have no such desires as you are referring to."

"Oh, you don't, do you?"

With Red's camera in her bag, she slowly sets it down before tugging off her jacket to set it, too, aside before slowly-- agonizingly slowly-- getting down on her knees before him.

"I should… pick it up, you said?"

Watching him swallow hard, Nancy turns around, still on her knees as she gets on all fours, her elbows to the ground, ass up to… slowly pick up the ticket before looking up at him over her shoulder.

"Like this, Ranger Akers?"

"It's my responsibility to keep this park clean, Miss Drew. I have no choice but to punish you, whether I wish to do so or not."

"Oh, but I think you really, really do."

"Miss Drew--"

Balling up the ticket a bit more tightly again, Nancy tosses it away from her and toward the tennis shoe.

"... yes, Ranger Akers?"

She doesn't have the chance to look over her shoulder at him again before he grabs hold of her ponytail and drags her to her feet and pushes her toward one of the larger trees beside them.

"Arms around the trunk. Yes. Like that."

Stepping back from behind her, he seems to be going through his own bag of tools to pull something out of it before rounding the tree and grabbing her wrists, holding them together tightly.

Shifting her arms to be a sit a bit lower around the tree, her body forced to bend over in the position, she feels a strip of-- something-- wrap around her wrists.

Medical bandages.

He pulled that out of a first aid kit--

"... Ranger Akers?"

"Miss Drew, I would suggest that you stay quiet. Your excessive chatter has already gotten you in enough trouble."

She falls silent as he rounds her form to come around the back, his hands slowly running up the backs of her thighs before sliding to the front to swiftly undo the closure of her jeans, easily shifting them down her legs until they pool at her ankles, two questing fingers pressing at her entrance through the fabric of her panties as Nancy's body quivers beneath his touch.

"Oh--"

"Do _you_ wish for me to punish you, Miss Drew? I suggest you answer honestly..."

His fingers start sliding up and down her slit, her panties slowly starting to gather wetness as she moans, thinking starting to get substantially harder all at once.

"I--"

"Miss Drew, I am waiting..."

"I-I know, I-- a-ah--"

"Just answer the question, Miss Drew. Do you or do you not wish for me to punish you?"

"I d-do--"

Pulling his hand back, his other resting against the bark of the tree, he lets it rain down on her ass, Nancy yelping sharply.

"Good," he growls lowly. "I thought so."

He keeps going without warning, assaulting her ass relentlessly, Nancy moaning loudly with each and every spank from his palm. He doesn't slow his punishment of her ass, alternating sides here and there before finally deciding to spank not her ass cheeks, but the backs of her thighs, and then--

Her cunt.

Nancy cries out as she suddenly feels herself come from the spontaneous, unexpected impact even through the fabric of her panties.

Then he does it again, repeating the motion over and over--

She can't believe that she's even thinking it, but-- the fact that she can't move her arms in resistance whatsoever is almost even more of a turn-on in all of this than even she expected it to be, a strangled moan leaving her as he suddenly tugs down on her panties and spanks her pussy again, Nancy feeling it seize, coming again amidsts the throbbing, her ass smarting wonderfully as she leans her weight against the tree, infinitely grateful for something to support her body, shockingly weak from the force of her orgasm.

It's then that she hears the sound of a belt being unbuckled, a zipper quickly following. Turning her head, she manages to see just enough of him to watch him stroke his cock, his member just as large as she'd hoped for it to be.

"Oh g-god--"

"Naughty girls need to be punished, Miss Drew," he explains calmly even as his voice shakes slightly from arousal.

"Are you going to-- use the belt--?"

"Maybe next time. For now, I'm far more interested in driving home a point."

"And what's that?"

"That talking back to and taunting a Park Ranger will result in this happening--"

Lining himself up at her entrance, he pushes inside of her in one fell swoop, Nancy's head falling back with a moan as her hips push back against his cock. He's-- huge.

Bigger than anything she could ever have expected or even hoped for, his pace just as punishing-- fast, hard, _deep_ , seeming to hit every single part of her insides-- when he starts to move.

"B-but-- ah-- what if I-- want it-- to happen--"

"Then I suppose we'll have to enact the reverse," he grunts sharply, his fingers digging into her sides as he keeps thrusting into her, harder even than before. "And you won't get my cock at all unless you start behaving."

"But I thought you liked being able to-- lecture people-- otherwise you wouldn't have come up with such a stupid--" He spanks her, Nancy laughing breathlessly, "-- excuse for writing up a citation for me in the-- f-first place--"

"What did I say about talking back?"

He starts spanking her again, Nancy feeling herself come all over again before she can stop herself, a loud moan leaving her throat as she feels him still, suddenly coming inside of her.

It seems to go on forever, Jeff groaning, eyes closed as he lets both of them ride out their orgasm, Nancy caught up in the unbelievable feeling of his cock throbbing inside of her.

"O- _oh_ g-god--"

He pulls out almost unceremoniously before rounding the tree to let her wrists free.

"Stay where you are. I'm not done yet," he continues, returning to behind her, using the medical bandage to clean her up between her legs-- not just his come, but her own pussy juices too, finally pulling back and nodding. "You're good to go. Just make sure to pick up that citation slip and throw it away in a proper recycling bin."

"And if I were to… hold off on doing that?"

"Then I'd fuck you again, but this time, with your back against the tree, and your wrists tied around it that way."

"And… is that a threat… or a promise?"

"That, Miss Drew," he chuckles, doing his belt up again with a small smile, "is entirely up to you."


End file.
